cinderella_phenomenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tale Curse
The Fairy Tale Curses were known to be feared throughout the kingdom of Angielle. Witches have the power to curse certain targets by a specific fairy tale and the story of that tale would then be manipulated to match the need or reason for that target being cursed. Types of Curses * Cinderella The main heroine, Lucette, is cursed with the Cinderella curse by Delora, a fellow good witch. The cursed target goes from riches to rags, and anyone who is not cursed, a fairy, or a witch will forget about the said target. In order to break the curse, the cursed would need to complete three somewhat-important good deeds out of the selflessness of their heart. * Never Land Waltz has the Neverland curse, which causes him to stay trapped in the body of a young boy forever, though he still ages. Hildyr, the Tenebrarum Bearer and creator of the Fairy Tale Curses, stole his shadow and placed it within Neverland, a golden box, and handed it to Lucette. In order to break this curse, Neverland and Tinkerbell (a Golden Key) would need to be found. Once unlocked, the cursed target will revert back to their physical form. * Little Red Riding Hood Fritz has the Little Red Riding Hood which creates an alternate personality, hence, the 'Big Bad Wolf' Part. To break this curse the cursed target would need to mentally overpower this personality, or otherwise, it would destroy the target themself. * Rumpelstiltskin Rumpel has the Rumpelstiltskin curse which goes by the same story. He gained the curse while he was a doctor. At first, he made a deal with the witch doctor. First, he exchanged a necklace for the safety of a boy. Next, he traded his engagement ring for the safety of a nobleman. Last, he gave the witch doctor his memories to save Bria. In order to break this curse, the cursed would need to trigger the right events to regain your memories in a notebook. * Beauty and the Beast Karma, is shown to have this curse. The Beauty Part attracts the opposite gender of the cursed, and if the cursed falls in love with somebody, they will turn into the Beast, whereupon the enchantment will wear off, and they will become afraid of the cursed due to them not actually loving the cursed as they were under the influence of the curse. The only way to break this curse is for the cursed to have someone truly love you, through the transformation to becoming the Beast. * The Little Mermaid Rod is shown to have this curse. The cursed target trades their voice for an important object. In Rod's case, he traded his voice to be a prince. If their loved one does not return their feelings, however, the cursed will vanish into sea foam. The only way to break this curse is to be with the one you love or to kill the one you love with a knife brought to you by your sibling - in Rod's case, his first love was Viorica, although in his route, he then fell in love with Lucette. Category:Concept Category:Cursed Category:Marchen